Wake me up
by nansoula
Summary: What will happen after a fight that leaves Bonnie unconscious? How will Damon react? Will he be able to help her? First fanfic ever. Bamon Ftw. Based on the show but it has many influences from the books.
1. 1 The Sacrifice

**Hi everyone!**

**This is my first attempt to write a fanfic. I wrote this chapter back in February but never published it. **

****This is more like a prologue.  
><strong>**

****Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. The Sacrifice.<strong>

It all started after the fight with Klaus. I don't know for how many months we were obliged to hide in several places around the states in order to keep Elena safe. He wanted to kill her, it was the only way to hurt Katherine and he would do anything to accomplish his purpose.

At first Elena was ready to give up her life in order to protect us. But we didn't allow her to fulfill her stupid plan. That was the day I want to never revive in mind.

Few months earlier...

Where's Elena? Caroline asked, they were all siting in the enormous library in the boarding house, discussing on how they can eliminate Klaus and protect Elena.

I think she's up in Stefan's room taking a nap Jeremy replied.

"So let me get this straight, Klaus wants to kill Elena cause if she dies, Katherine goes with her too!"

"Yes for the millionth time Mr Saltzman she's the doppelganger duh!" Meredith frowned.

"Did you finish your report for tomorrow's class Miss Sulez?"

"I.." she tried to answer

"It's easy" Damon cut her off "by the time my little brother will return from the woods, after killing some thousands of squirrels, we will have our stakes ready for that son of a bitch. Then Stefan can wake up his sleeping beauty and we can get going"

"We don't know if he's gonna be in his castle Damon, what if he's waiting for us' Bonnie said.

'Well you better have a vision to let us know about it then. Haven't you all realised that the only way to kill this bastard is to ambush him in his own place.

"That's idiotic" Meredith said.

" You are all idiots" Damon snarled " For three hours all I hear in this damn room is that Klaus is invincible and that the little witch here isn't sure if she can incapacitate him for a while, well I for one will not gonna wait for him to come and kill me!"

"He's right" Stefan stepped in the room, he looked refreshed it was like he was glowing or something it must be the blood Bonnie thought. " I hate to agree with him, because I know this is dangerous for all of us, but it's also our only chance"

" See even my ecosystem threat of a brother can realise that only with an ambush we can win! "

"Ok I will go get Elena" Meredith said.

After a while a really upset Meredith ran down the stairs her eyes full with tears. Everyone turned around to see her.

"She's gone" Meredith muttered giving the letter she was holding to Stefan.

Everyone was shocked, Bonnie was ready to collapse, her sight was blurry from her tears but when her legs gave up on her she felt a strong grip in her waist straightening her up. Damon leaded her in the couch placing her softly and then turned to stare at Stefan.

"What does she say" he asked roughly, Stefan looked like a marble statue his forehead brooding and his eyes glassy "She's gonna sacrifice herself she's probably heading to Klaus' castle in the Dark Dimension she says that she loves us all and that this is the only way and that running away from him it was like running away from something inevitable"

'Ok she's nuts!" Damon barked.

" I knew it, I knew it" Bonnie was mumbling continuously "She kept saying that maybe she shouldn't run away, maybe... " her sobs were now more violent and Meredith went to hug her.

" Okay I think it's time to pay Klaus a visit" Damon said.

After an hour everything was set and the journey wouldn't be too long, since Bonnie had mastered her ability to teleport them immediately to the Dark Dimension via an ancient Enchanted Mirror her grandmother had inherited from Emily.

They teleported to the mansion Damon owned there and quickly set up for Klaus coven.

Caroline Tyler and Stefan were about to kill the first guards so that Damon can lead Bonnie to the main castle to find a slave to compel so that they can learn where to head to. Klaus was sure gonna torture Katherine now that he had Elena in his hands. Everything Elena would feel Katherine would feel it ten times more powerful.

While walking through the vast corridors of the castle, with the help of a freshly compelled slave, the group of saviors were heading quickly to the dungeons. Elena's and Katherine's screams were all over the place and Bonnie thought for a second that she couldn't handle it her face froze for a second only to be startled by a set of blue eyes waiting for her approval. And just like that she knew she could make it. She nodded. In a flash of time Damon Stefan and Caroline attacked the four guards while Klaus looked at them with a bizarre mixture of surprise and indifference in his face while he was still laughing at Kathrine's pleads for mercy.

"Well well well" he said with a patronizing look " Seems like we have some visitors my dear Elena, I believe your plan in saving your friends just failed my diar, your friends are here to play savior hahahah" sarcasm was obvious in his tone.

"So who's gonna try first" he said his face turning cold in nanoseconds.

Simultaneously all three vampires launched on him while Bonnie and Tyler entered the room. Tyler in his wolf form was also attacking Klaus. Bonnie then started chanting something in an ancient tongue while Katherine's evil laughs were filling the room. Klaus was really fast and the sound of breaking bones was frequent but by the time Bonnie started the chanting, he started getting weaker. As a result to that the hits from the group were finding their targets all the more. Bonnie's nose started to bleed but she wasn't going to stop no matter what. It was now a matter of time before someone's stake would find it's final spot in Klaus' black heart while he was weakening more and more. But Bonnie was weakening too never slowing down her pace of chanting her eyes started to fill with blood tears. Finally when Stefan run that blessed stake through the beast's heart it was all over.

They were all covered in bruises and blood everyone looked at each other with a stunned expression Stefan and Damon hurried to untie Elena and that's when Damon gave a stray look around only to find Bonnie laying motionless on the floor her head swimming in a tiny pool of blood. In a flash of light he was right beside her taking her in his arms looking for a sign of life. He felt as if his whole world his whole existence was scrambled into million pieces and then burned into the abyss. Nothing could alleviate his pain. And then here it was, he heard the slow pace of her heart he bit his wrist and gave her his blood. As his blood was running down her throat he was caressing her cheek moving away some of her loose curls while mumbling something no one could hear she wasn't coming back. Now everyone was looking at them Meredith was crying in Alaric's arms and Elena was also crying in Stefan's arms. Caroline was frozen and couldn't move while Tyler was also stunned at the sight of a Damon hugging a motionless Bonnie in his arms and sobbing quietly. Katherine was amazed to be a witness in such a scene and all she could do was laugh, it was Katherine after all, and say staring at Damon:

"Seems like your little witch isn't going to make it!" she said smugly and then laughed again.

'Someone kill that bitch" Meredith said outraged...

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for taking the time to read this.<strong>

**So how was that? Did you like it? Please let me know if I should continue this story. Also I would like to apologise for any errors you may have found. English isn't my native language.**

**Bamon hugs,  
><strong>

**nansoula**


	2. 2 Kiss my Eyes and Lay me to Sleep

**Hi everyone!**

**I would like to really thank everyone that has added this story to their favorites/alerts. And yay I had my first review ever :D Thank you Pretty Lil Vampire!**

**So in this chapter we will see what the group will do in order to help Bonnie. In the next chapter I can ensure you that you will be surprised and that we will have much more Bamon!**

**If I had to choose a song to go with this second chapter it would be this one: AFI ~ Prelude **

****Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.**

**So have fun reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Kiss my Eyes and Lay me to Sleep<strong>

Everyone was in shock. Damon had just given Bonnie his blood. Elena was crying in Stefan's arms while Meredith was doing the same in Alaric's. Caroline was looking at everyone unable to move or do anything. Tyler in his wolf form went to stand beside her.

Suddenly one of Klaus' guards appeared in the room and moved towards Stefan. He then made the most strange thing; he knelled down and looked on the floor.

"You are now, our new master, please let us serve you in any way possible" the vampire guard said.

Stefan was already shocked watching Bonnie in Damon's arms but hearing a random vampire declaring his loyalty to him, was the cherry on top.

" What?... Why Am I your new master" he questioned? " Is this some kind of trickery?" he continued, now moving Elena behind him as he switched in defence mode! The rest of the group did the same, except for Damon who was still on the floor with Bonnie in his arms.

" No, no Master, please allow me to explain" he said trying to defend himself. "You killed Klaus so now you are our new Master! Everything that belonged to him, is now your own."

"Oh my Stefan, you always are the winner, that turns me on" Katherine said outrageously.

" Enough with this, I need to take Bonnie home!" Damon shouted. He was now on his feet with Bonnie carefully placed in his arms.

At that point Stefan came back to reality, he understood that he had to be the strong one to support his brother, love and friends. Even though he knew Damon wasn't going to admit soon that he cared for Bonnie, Stefan already knew it. So he had to be the one in charge now, luckily he was the new _master_ here and that was handy.

" Damon we don't know what will be the impact on her, if we move her through the portal while she's in this state. We better move her to your mansion. I don't think we should stay here. We don't know if it's safe." he said giving a stray look on the guard.

Damon nodded, understanding his brother.

"You!' Stefan called the guard. " You will gonna help me move lady Katherine to a better home a-"

" Oh really honey? " Katherine interrupted him

"a home" Stefan continued " that she will never be able to leave."

After taking care of Katherine, locking her up in a place she would never escape, the group left the castle and headed off to Damon's mansion.

When they finally reached their destination, Damon took Bonnie in his room and locked his door. No one dared to question him.

The rest of the group went to rest in the living room, they were all really upset. Killing Klaus with the price of having Bonnie in a coma wasn't something to be happy about.

" The portal Bonnie created is still open, why should we leave her here? I don't understand" Meredith frowned.

" This might make her situation even worse, she was hurt by her own magic, we can't risk that" Elena said.

She continued though. " But I can't sit here doing nothing, we have to help her somehow" She was tormented.

" She's in the best hands now, Damon will do anything he can, I can assure you" Stefan said while making soothing circles in Elena's shoulders.

" Are you kidding me, the man, or vampire to be exact, despises her" Meredith opposed fuming. " Wasn't it last week they were throwing objects to each other" she continued outraged. " I swear if it wasn't for his vampire strength I would have taken her away from him hours before!"

" Easy there Meredith, you can't know if he cares or not!" Alaric intervened.

Caroline was silent for a long time and couldn't take it no more.

"Stefan are you going to suggest that we just should leave her here with Damon?" she asked.

" Yes Caroline, we can't do anything to help her here. We have to go back. Do you think that eight missing people wouldn't rise any suspicions? We should go back and compel, I don't know how many people, in order to hide Bonnie's absence. Damon is the only one he doesn't really have any obligations back home and he is not going anywhere as you can see."

The girls were now silently sobbing. How could they leave Bonnie, it was their sister and she was hurt. Their pain was unbearable. But they had to be strong and do what needed to be done.

Damon's room was enormous, had a huge bathroom a glorious fireplace and of course a mini bar and by mini bar I mean it was a bit smaller than an actual bar's one. His bookcase was filled with old books and old stuff of his. His belongings were souvenirs from a past era, his era.

But for now nothing really mattered in this room except for Bonnie. She was in his huge bed a real sleeping beauty. He really didn't have the time to think why he cared so much. The moment they were back in his mansion, he moved her quickly in his room locking the door behind him. He had to do it himself. He could everything he could and took extremely good care of her.

At first he removed her blouse and took her in the bathroom. He didn't put her into the bathtub. He positioned her shoulders in the edge of the bathtub while he was holding her head with one hand and slowly started to rinse her beautiful bloody face with warm watter. The blood came from her eyes and nose even from her mouth. It would be much more easy for him, to just to fully undress her and put her in the bathtub, but for some reason he couldn't do it. He had to protect her modesty even though no one would know it if he didn't. Bonnie wouldn't approve, she would judge, and the fact that there was a chance she wouldn't judge him anymore was making him furious.

After slowly and carefully removing all the blood from her face, with smooth delicate moves, he dried her face and hair with a towel.

Then he moved her in the bed and left her only to bring a large shirt of his. He removed her jeans, and dressed her with his shirt. After that he covered her body with the fluffy covers of his bed. He took a sit next to her sleeping form. He finally could get lost in his thoughts.

What else should he do to help her?

Was it his fault that happened to her?

Could he have prevented it?

Before he could start analysing the situation, he heard a soft knock on his door.

" It's Stefan, you need to open to me brother. We are all leaving." Damon could feel the deep concern hearing his little brother's voice.

Damon opened the door. Stefan saw Bonnie in Damon's bed.

" Did you gave her more blood?" he asked.

" No I already gave her too much to begin with, now all I can do is wait." " What do you mean, you are leaving?"

" We are going back home Damon, we have to sort some things out, as you can image." Stefan said still looking at Bonnie.

"Okay, make sure to find a witch or something to help Bonnie, I'm not going anywhere"

" Yes I will do that, and I will also make sure that Sage will come here too."

'' I don't need him"

"You may need him later"

" Okay then" Damon said defeated.

" I have a feeling, she will be fine Damon " Stefan confessed.

Damon didn't know how to respond that, Bonnie shouldn't be in this position in the first place. Hell he didn't even know why it hurt so much to see her like this.

" She just wanted to help us." he whispered mostly to himself.

Before Stefan could say anything, the girls walked in the room and went to Bonnie. They kissed her tenderly and tears were running in their faces.

" This is all my fault " Elena kept repeating and Stefan had to take her in his arms to leave the room. Once they all said their goodbyes they silently and reluctantly left the room.

" I will be back, brother" Stefan said.

Damon only nodded.

He then closed the door and looked back at Bonnie. He took his place siting again next to her. She looked so fragile and serene. He always wanted to protect her. He thought it was a residue of his promise to Emily. But it wasn't. Today he realised it. There was something else that made him care and not only that stupid promise. He had taken her for granted and thought that she would always be there to keep him in order and taunt him. He also though that she will be always there to unsuccessfully hide her fears and weaknesses from him. Yes he knew she had her weaknesses and was stupid enough to let her perform a spell he didn't know if it would hurt her. Those thoughts were haunting his mind, and he would never forget himself if she wasn't going to wake up. He cared about her deeply, he had to lose her to realise that, he didn't know the reason why, but that was irrelevant for now. He caressed her cheek and kissed her eyes.

" Don't you dare sleep for too long, my little bird" he whispered lovingly.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

**This was the second chapter, if you liked it please let me know somehow so that I will know that I have to continue this.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this and excuse me for any errors in the chapter because English isn't my native tongue.**

**Bamon Hugs,**

**nansoula**


	3. 3 Finding me in you

**Hi everyone!**

**I want to thank so much everyone that has added this story to their favorites/alerts.**

**Eddieizzie, NaeNae1495, Pretty Lil Vampire, DamonBamon thank you so much for your reviews for the second chapter. It means a lot to me. :)**

**I hope this chapter will answer some of your questions. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**So have fun reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Finding me in you.<strong>

The room was only illuminated by several candles. The night's breeze was comforting, even in this dark world you could hear nocturnal birds making little sounds. It has been hours since Stefan and the rest of the team left. Damon never left Bonnie's side. He had this unexplainable need to make sure Bonnie wouldn't stop breathing. He was holding her hand, of course he would never admit it, if asked. Bonnie never looked so fragile. Her petite form was lying peacefully in his mattress. He was close to her, with his knees on the floor and his torso supported by the edge of the bed, one hand holding hers while the other was under his face supporting it in a position where he could see Bonnie's face. He was feeling helpless. He didn't know what to do. He was desperate, that he knew. Never in his long life he had imagined that he would feel this way for someone. He thought that he had no feelings anymore, not after so many years of being a vampire. Now he knew he was a fool, the feelings were always there, his humanity was all there and Bonnie always had a way to make him feel deep emotions and prove him that the old Damon was there. She was always his reminder that he wouldn't be able to deny his real self,for forever. And there she was now, completely at his mercy, beautiful as ever but also silent and weak. He had so many regrets. What if she never waked up. The thought that he would never be able to talk to her was slowly haunting him.

Bonnie only tried to help them, as always. She never chose to preserve her own life first and then help her friends. She probably had this stupid hero syndrome, Damon relationship was so complicated, even Damon who had so many years of experiance in interacting with people, didn't have a clear opinion about the nature of their relationship. He really didn't have the time to think about this either. Obsessing over Katherine and later her doppelganger made him waste a lot of time. He respected Bonnie and wanted to protect her from the begging, that he knew. She decided to despise him at some point, that he also knew. It was her way of protecting herself and her loved ones indirectly . She didn't want to show her weaknesses to him. He knew she had issues though. Her nose was bleeding when casting spells. And he had watched her in her home having headaches even blackouts. Back then when his priorities were different and after Emily's betrayal , he decided to not interfere since she was staying alive. He still would keep his promise, he was a man of his word. At that time he ignored and buried all his concern and worries about the witch, he said he didn't care but he did. But he wouldn't admit that to anyone. He was staring at her for hours waiting for a sign, but Bonnie never moved. He started feeling tired it has been many days since he last slept and even his supernatural vampire abilities wouldn't work properly for long being deprived of sleep. He started feeling drowsy but never left his uncomfortable position standing on his knees on the hard floor and never letting her hand. He started drifting into sleep. He would have never imagined what would happen later.

Bonnie Bennett had casted a very difficult spell some hours ago. Magic could turn against to those who haven't yet mastered their ability to tame all the amount of power they can use. Bonnie being a Bennett had a huge amount of power to process and add to that the fact that she was also empowered with a huge amount of power from some witches (and by some I mean a vast number of witches). She felt the ultimate need to use all that power in order to kill Klaus. She didn't care about the consequences in her body or soul. She really didn't value herself that much. Her friends and hometown had to be saved and she had to be the one to save them. She was a brand new teenage witch with an enormous amount of power in her hands. Witches twice her age couldn't handle it, her Grams wouldn't handle it. There was something special about her. We can't know for sure, if the source for that special thing was something supernatural or it was the human structure of her character and soul that made her capable of handling this amount of magical powers.

She knew she was about to surpass a boundary. And for a moment she thought she would back out, not to save herself, no, she only had second thoughts because she doubted herself and thought she wouldn't achieve her goal. But when she saw Damon looking at her waiting for her, she just nodded she knew she could do it. She didn't have the time to process how one simple look from Damon gave her such confidence.

After that everything worked just fine, Klaus was getting weaker and weaker. It didn't matter to her that the spell had the same effect on her. She only was anxious about having the demanded stamina to finish the damn spell. That girl so petite and fragile in the outside but so brave and an altruist on the inside. Even though she was practically raised with no parents, only having her grandmother, instead of turning into an insecure child with nothing but complains for this unfair world, she became that special creature she was.

After she lost her consciousness and left this world she entered another one. This new word was inside her mind but also had vast extensions to a magic world and those extensions she would be able to conceive them and access them because she was a powerful witch. But let's start from the beginning.

Bonnie woke up in a silent old railway station, seated in a comfortable bench in the side railway platform. It was early in the morning and there was a soothing breeze in the atmosphere. She was in a haze, didn't really remember anything about what happened and about herself actually. She sat there hearing little birds singing lullabies in nearby trees it was like they were singing her to sleep.

She was wearing a turquoise cotton v neck blouse with black denim mini shorts and satin black ballet flats. She also was wearing a mini light azore blue pendant and her hair was in loose waves. She kept gazing around without really thinking. It didn't matter who she was there or how she ended up there. No trains were passing by not even people were waiting there. She was alone, slowly losing herself. She felt like she was waiting for something. A train probably, but she wasn't really anxious about it, she just sat and waited. It was like she was drugged, not high, everything was just pretty cloudy. Waiting for so long was all she was doing.

For some mysterious reason, when Damon fell asleep half his body resting on the bed while his knees where on the floor, (highly uncomfortable for a prestigious vampire.) he never left Bonnie's hand. That may also be the reason why another mysterious thing happened. Damon felt as if he woke up instantly. He found himself lying on some field floor filled with little blue wildflowers. His clothes were no longer an exquisite sample of John Varvatos collection. No he was wearing the exact outfit he was wearing in his twenty first birthday, that freaked him out a bit. He had on grey trousers, a silk white shirt and also a light grey waistcoat. His hair a beautiful mess as always, but with an old styling added to that.

Since he instantly could use his quick vampire reflexes he examined his surroundings noticing that this area was filled with many large trees. There was one thing dominating in this scenery, an old train station. He could clearly see the entrance of the station's facilities. The railway platform couldn't be seen as it was behind the station facilities. Something made him want to go in there. He started realising that this wasn't the usual type of dream. His vampire senses were proving him right, there was something different about this dream. He wasn't thinking clearly though, he didn't remember what happened and that Bonnie was in a coma in his bed. For all he knew he was sleeping in the boarding house after a nice warm meal. He started walking towards the station. At some point he decided it would be better if he just speeded there with vamp speed. And so he tried. And tried again! And tried once more!.

" Damn it" he shouted " this is a really fucked up dream for sure." While dreaming he always could use his vampire abilities. But now he couldn't even run faster. He was able to sense the dream as a vampire though and he was pretty sure he could use some of his tricks too. So he decided to test them. Suddenly the rising sun started disappearing and dark clouds came over. He smirked. Something was working after all.

When he finally entered the depot, he felt something was off. The station was abandoned and old. He could see that dust had taken over and that pictures on the walls had this old yellow color and some of them were on the floor. The ticket booths were also in the same decomposing shape. There were several doors leading to the restrooms, waiting room, lost and found room but one big gate that had a sign with the words railway platform engraved to it, intrigued him the most. He felt the urge to go out there.

When he reached the gate and made a step into the platform a wind gust hit him in the face and just like that he remembered. He now was able to decipher this aching feeling he had inside him, he could understand why he was anxious, Bonnie was in a coma,in his bed. But there was something else too. He could also feel her there, in the platform, all around him. Suddenly the air was thickening and he started walking quickly in the vast platform in order to find something, in order to find Bonnie. He was searching for minutes his eyes weren't helping him, it was like the vampire in him was playing games with him. When he was about to lose all hope and get extremely pissed off he saw her figure. She was just sitting in a bench only fifty feet away from him. He stopped breathing for a second. Wait he needed to breathe? He didn't have time to acknowledge this, he just run towards her.

"Bonnie" he breathed as he reached her. He crouched down to see her."Bonnie?" he said again louder this time while searching for her eyes.

She was looking towards him but not really at him. Damon lost it. He grabbed her arms and shook her a bit "Bonnie please!" he said urgently.

Bonnie focused on him. She was finally able to walk away from that hazy place she was. Damon took his hands off her. Bonnie looked at him with disbelief curiosity and amazement?

"Excuse me sir, what do you want" she exclaimed with bewildered eyes.

Damon smirked.

" You have to be kidding me little witch, even after all this you are in the mood for a quick banter with me?" Bonnie had a strange facial expression now. " What would I want here?" he said with an exaggerating tone. He started feeling better now that he found her safe and sound.

" What are you talking about sir, who are you?" Bonnie demanded.

Damon was now standing up and started to walk in little circles.

" I hope this is not a cruel joke you are playing with me" and he continued " playing Leonardo Di Caprio in this dream while I don't have all my powers to play with,isn't fun to begin with!"

She looked at him with disbelief. She moved a little in the bench making the distance between them just a few centimeters wider.

" Are you okay?" she asked reluctantly.

Damon stopped with his crazy circles and just looked at her.

" Damn it, it was too good to be true" Of course she would not remember him, when was the last time he faced one easy situation.

Bonnie was about to stand up and run away, his presence was making her feel awkward. But he stopped her. He carefully grabbed her hand as she was about to stand up so she sat back in the bench.

" I'm sorry for scaring you B- miss!, I believe I lost my train departure time and I am not one to cope with such situations with my composure intact. Please ignore my ramblings they really didn't mean anything"

She wasn't sure about his words but she was just shaken and waken up in order to escape from that fog inside her head and couldn't judge him. She also had a hunch that he could be trusted.

She smiled " No problem, don't worry I wouldn't judge."

Okay she's not fine he thought "You wouldn't huh?" he said amused nonetheless.

"May I sit with you"

" Only if you can promise that there will be no weird Leonardo Di Caprio references in the future" she offered with a smile.

" Deal" he said smirking.

He took a sit next to her gazing the rails and the horizon that was visible from that spot.

Bonnie looked at him and she sighed.

" No offence but your outfit isn't exactly up to date"

"Yeah I know " he said giving her an understanding and amused look. "I'm more of classic couture fan when it comes to outfits I guess"

" It's nice, I didn't want to offend you" she tried to apologise.

" You didn't."he reassured her.

"So what is a young lady, doing in a railway station alone this time of the morning?" he said playfully.

" Hmm... I think, I am not allowed to talk to strangers, sir"

"Oh, is that so?" he responded half laughing.

"Well we haven't properly introduced "... " My name is Damon Salvatore."

"Damon" she whispered.

" Salvatore" he added sighing.

"Your name has a Greek origin"

"Hahah and my last name means savior in Italian" he said smirking.

"I know that, of course"

_Oh you know that huh, how about your own name?_ he thought

"And what is your name?"

Bonnie's playful look now turned serious, she looked away looking the horizon. That was the moment when she started panicking and forgot how to breathe. She stood up and looked around her.

"I.. I don-" her eyes were now watery.

Damon stood up too and held her arms.

" Calm down " he said searching for her eyes. Bonnie's cheeks were now filled with tears.

" Come here, sit"

" I.. I.." She said in between sobs.

"Take deep breaths and please sit down"

She listened to him. He then took a sit next to her.

" You don't remember much, do you?"

"Bonnie looked into his eyes" tears coming from her own uncontrollably, she was clearly in a shock, Damon then moved away the tears with his hands.

" It's okay I will help you, but please try to remain calm"

"I don't remember my own freaking name, HOW can I be calm" Bonnie shouted.

Damon layed a soothing a hand on her shoulder. The logic thing to do, for Bonnie, was to rip his hands off of her and run like hell to get away from this stranger. But logic wasn't around at the time and for some odd and unexplainable reason Bonnie felt that she could trust that guy and his words of reassurement were working a bit.

" I'm sorry for screaming at your face"

she said apologising.

" Well it's not like it's the first time so don't worry" he said smirking

" Wait... what? You... Know me?"

Do I know you? I have spent the last years of my vampire life hearing you yelling at my face among other things. " Me? No honey, I was generally speaking" he put on his poker face. " So is there something you remember" he had to understand what was the size of the damage.

Bonnie looked away again, she wasn't crying anymore and Damon had removed his hand from her shoulder, she focused in a little spot in the horizon took her time and then answered.

" I know that I'm waiting for something here, well a train obviously, I don't know how I came here and I can't remember anything else" she admitted.

" Hell, I don't even remember my own reflection" she said in a new panicked tone.

" Shhh calm down little bird, I can ensure you, your reflection is stunning" he answered quickly without really thinking while rubbing Bonnie's arms.

Bonnie let a laugh escape her mouth,

"You sure now how to lighten up the mood! " she got tired from this weird situation.

" So we have to give you a name, because I will have to call you something until this train of yours appears" he challenged.

"I guess you are right" she said. "Oh god this is so crazy"

" Welcome to my life!"

"What are you doing here anyway Damon?"

"Oh nothing really, I have a train to catch too, who knows maybe we will be in the same one" he smiled at her.

"Now back to business, which name would you like to have"

"Hmm I don't know" she said thinking but then smiled and Damon could have sworn that in this smile he saw a lightening bolt glowing right up in her head.

" Well it's only fair to choose a name with a Greek origin since yours has that origin"

" Well yeah let's see" he said with a disapproving look.

" Hhhmm what about Xenia since I am a stranger traveller and the myth says that Zeus was called Zeus the-"

" It's funny you don't remember a thing about your life but you are freaking wikipedia when it comes to Greek mythology." Damon interupted smirking.

" And you should not remind me that I don't remember anything sir! " she acted hurt but wasn't really because she kinda liked the new name game.

" Well I am sorry, and no, Xenia sucks." he said raising one eyebrow. Bonnie frowned

"Okay, okay ,what about Thaleia?"

" Doesn't sound good to me, nope!" he said playing along.

" Okay I found it... Nausicaa!" she said thrilled

" Are you kidding me is this the best name you came up with? It reminds me of nausea!"

" Hey that girl helped Odysseus return home.." she explained.

" Okay ,enough with the mythology trivia Miss!" he stated

" I have found the perfect name for you" he was now smiling wide.

" Let me hear it" she replied with a stiff tone and a -I don't care what you say the names I picked were awesome- look.

" Bonnie" he said simply.

" Hahahah that name sounds so funny"

" Well since you are obviously a sucker for name origins, I inform you that this one comes from the french word _bon _which means good and it will be your brand new name, because I say so."

" Tsk Tsk Tsk are you always that bossy?" she deadpanned.

" You can't imagine" he smirked.

" Okay Bonnie it is then!" she said with fake enthusiasm.

" Of course it is" Damon smiled and removed a loose curl from her face.

" So you think, I am good?" she said playfully raising one eyebrow.

" Believe me, you are way to good for me Bonnie"

" Says the man who has the name of a guy that almost was killed to protect his friend."

" Okay that selective amnesia of yours starts to piss me off!"

and then they both laughed. They didn't now what the future held for them, they just cherished a little peaceful and funny moment.

to be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the end of the third chapter? Did you like it? I can't wait to hear your thoughts about it. Let me know if you liked it and if there should be another chapter. reviews are welcome lol<strong>

**Chapter Trivia**

If you want to see Bonnie's and Damon's outfit follow the link in my profile page named Wake me Up: Chapter Three Outfits, I really think that you should see that pendant I found for Bonnie, it's awesome.

Pendant Trivia: I was searching for light blue topaz pendants but wasn't impressed so I added the magic word swarovski :P and there it was.

Amnesia Trivia: There are many types of Amnesia you can be informed about on the Internet, but I found no site in which you could be informed about how people react when they realise they don't remember a thing :/

Name Trivia: Google Damon and Pythias and you will find and read a very interesting story :)

Name Trivia: My name is Nausicaa and FYI in Greek it sounds good. :P

**Thank you for taking the time to read this and excuse me for any errors in the chapter because English isn't my native language.**

**Bamon Hugs,**

**nansoula**


End file.
